


Under The Moonlight

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Frasier's birthday party provides Daphne with the perfect opportunity to tell Niles how she feels, but her confession doesn't happen the way she intended. (Episode: "Back Talk")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne couldn't understand it. Ever since she'd agreed to give Frasier a massage in his bedroom, her world had been thrown into turmoil. Unbeknownst to him, Frasier

had spilled a secret that Daphne suspected was one that he had vowed never to utter to another human being. But once he'd said the words, she found that she

could think of nothing else. Dr. Crane... otherwise known as Niles-was in love with her.

She had no idea that one simple sentence could send someone's world into a tailspin, but that's exactly what had happened. Suddenly the days, hours and minutes

were much too long and it was becoming harder and harder to hide her emotions. But she did her best. Frasier and Martin, if they found out, would surely ask a

hundred questions-questions that she had no idea how to answer. And so she kept quiet. But not too quiet. Talking too much or too little was definitely a sign that

something was wrong.

The latter (talking too little) was not a problem, as she'd always been regarded as a talker. She'd lost count of how many times Frasier, Martin

(and in some cases, Niles) had rolled their eyes while she was telling a story about her childhood or her family. However, talking to little-keeping quiet, would give off a

sign that something was wrong. And then the inevitable would occur.-Frasier would ask her to tell him what was bothering her. She'd be forced to lie and say that it

was only wedding jitters. He'd know right away that she was lying. He always did. And then he'd dig a little deeper and deeper until he finally figured out what it was-

even if she herself wasn't sure what it was.

But of course, she knew. Her conscious made sure of that.

It was Niles. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her mind. At first she thought about how such a thing could be possible. How could a man who

was completely wrong for her in every way, but yet the sweetest man she'd ever met, be in love with her? It just didn't make sense. She was nothing like Mel, whom

he seemed to be very much in love with. And she certainly wasn't like Maris. Both women were infuriating but they had something that Daphne didn't have-and never

would have.

She had no idea what could have attracted her to him-if, in fact, he was really and truly in love with her. She'd learned early on to take everything that Frasier said with

a grain of salt. Sure he was brilliant and gave wonderful advice-most of the time. But she'd been hurt (intentionally and unintentionally) by so many people in her past

that she had to be as careful as possible. Frasier was a wonderful man and she loved him very much. But it was quite possible that the pain pills he'd been taking for

his back had some serious side effects.

However, there was much more to what he had told her. In the process of telling her the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, he also did something else. He

implanted Niles in her mind, where he would never leave. When she returned to her room after giving Frasier his massage, thoughts of Niles swirled around her. She

began to see him everywhere-in her dreams, when she woke, when she fell asleep, and even while she was reading, watching television or making meals for Frasier

and Martin.

They hadn't seen much of him around, since he was busy with work and spending time with Mel, but that didn't stop Daphne from envisioning him walking through the

front door, greeting her with a smile and a sweet, but sincere compliment on her appearance (regardless of what she was wearing-a dress or faded jeans and a

sweatshirt), seeing him at the table (even when he wasn't there), imagining his voice whenever the phone rang (even if it was not him)... the images went on and on.

Her visits to Cafe Nervosa were filled with hope that he would walk through the door and order a non fat half caf with the faintest hint of cinnamon and wipe off the

seat with his handkerchief. Each time the doorbell rang, she considered rushing to her room to check her appearance and if need be, change her clothes. No matter

what she wore, it wouldn't matter anyway-Niles would compliment it-or so she hoped. Funny how she never really cared before. Oh, of course she cared, and she

found it incredibly sweet, but she never gave much thought to her appearance-that is until her world began to spin on its axis.

Then Frasier announced that he was having a birthday party and enlisted Daphne to help him. He'd called Niles. The fact that he'd invited his brother shouldn't have

surprised her, but when she walked into the living room and heard him say Niles' name, she couldn't help but picture Niles on the other side of the phone, gratefully

accepting the invitation. And she found that she didn't even care if Mel accompanied him.

Oh, she hated that woman with a purple passion and she knew that Frasier and Martin hated her too. But Daphne had a different reason-and it was an unreasonable

one at that. How could she hate someone simply because that someone had fallen in love with a man that, until recently, Daphne had thought of as a good friend?

Sure there were plenty of reasons to hate the woman. She was crude, inconsiderate, snobby and downright infuriating. And the way she treated Niles was absolutely

unacceptable. But she never said a word. It wasn't her place. She simply nodded and agreed with Frasier and Martin when they subtly let Niles know that they

disliked Mel. However their comments were always followed by a look of hurt on Niles' face. Frankly it wasn't right. No matter what they thought of Mel, it wasn't right

to belittle her in front of the man who loved her so. Daphne considered speaking up for Niles, but it would only lead to trouble and lots of questions. And so she kept

quiet.

"Daphne, is everything ready?"

Frasier's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up in surprise. "What?"

" I asked if everything was ready." He repeated.

"Ready?"

"Yes, for the party! Dear God, don't tell me you've forgotten! I specifically told you-."

She forced a laugh. It was a sound that was foreign to her ears. "No, of course I haven't forgotten! What makes you think that? How could I forget your birthday?

You've had them for years now! And they always fall on the same day! Come to think of it, everyone's birthdays always fall on the same day, don't they? Wouldn't it be

nice to be able to pick our own birthdays?"

Her rambling produced a look between Frasier and Martin but she pretended like everything was completely normal, when in fact, it was not normal at all. But Frasier,

to his credit simply nodded. "All right. Well, look. Niles will be here any minute, so-."

She gasped. "Oh my... I need to get ready, don't I? I'll be right back and then I'll finish getting everything set up for the party."

"Daphne, it's not a formal occasion, so you don't-."

"I'll be back in a bit!" He was still talking when she ran into her bedroom and shut the door, leaning against it. Her heart was racing so much that she could hardly

breathe. That was close-much too close. Frasier and Martin knew something was up, but she wasn't about to validate their suspicions.

She searched through her closet until she found it-the dress that she'd bought specifically for this occasion. A pink print skirt and a pink sweater. It was quite an

ensemble and the moment she saw it, she knew it was perfect. And she gave no thought to the fact that she was had bought it to wear to Frasier's birthday party.

What kind of loon buys an outfit to wear to a family birthday party?

After she was dressed, she stared into the mirror and sprayed perfume onto her brush, running it through her hair. She checked her make up and then returned to the

living room. Martin, of course, took notice of her appearance and smiled. Like father like son.

"Hey! Look at you! What's the occasion? Donny taking you out tonight?"

"No, I just-."

"Why Daphne, you look beautiful." Frasier said, obviously choosing to wear his robe for the occasion. "Why didn't you tell me you had a date with Donny tonight?"

"I-I don't. I just... Thank you... for saying that I look beautiful, that is."

"Well you always do. I just don't say it enough."

She smiled, remembering how often his brother had called her beautiful and she hardly paid it any mind. And now she'd give anything to hear him say it just once more.

"Thank you." She said.

"Here we are!" Martin came out of the kitchen carrying the chocolate cake with blue trim. "For the birthday boy!"

"That looks wonderful." Frasier said. I can hardly wait to try it!"

The doorbell rang, causing Daphne to nearly jump out of her skin. Both men changed glances.

"Are you all right, Daphne?" Frasier asked. "You seem..."

"I'm fine." she lied.

"Let me guess-wedding jitters again?"

"Yes." She laughed. "You'd think that I wouldn't have them at all, given how much I love Donny."

"Love has nothing to do with it." Frasier said. "I was a nervous wreck when I married Lilith."

"Yeah, and now you know why!" Martin quipped, laughing .

"Dad, please! Lilith is a wonderful person!" Frasier bellowed. "Without her, I wouldn't have Frederick!"

"Or memoris that will haunt you for hte rest of your life!"

Frasier glared at Martin. "Just get the door, okay?"

"I'll get it." Daphne said. Her heart was pounding as she started arcoss the room.

"Wait, Daphne! Not so fast!"

She turned to Martin. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you certainly can't attend a birthday party without the proper attire!"

She looked down at her clothes. "But you said-."

"I meant, this!"

To her horror, he produced a paper party hat in a multitude of colors-identical to the one that Eddie was wearing.

"I can't wear that!" Daphne shrieked.

"Why not? If Eddie can wear it, so can the rest of us!"

"I-I mean... my hair-."

"Who cares what your hair looks like!" Martin said. "Just put it on, all right? Do it for Frasier!"

Daphne sighed and slipped the ridiculous hat on her head.

"Now you can answer the door."

She crossed the room and went to the door. He stood there, wearing he doorbell rang and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. And when he smiled it made

she increased her grip on the door.

"Good evening, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane."

He looked so handsome, wearing a dark suit with a blue shirt and a blue printed tie. In his hand, he held a beautifully wrapped gift in gold and black paper, tied with a

black bow. He looked at her for a moment and he heart rate increased.

"I-is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's just that... you look different, somehow. Have you done something to your hair?"

"Oh..." her hand moved to the hat atop her head and she slowely removed it, unable to take her eyes off of him.

He smiled and nodded. "That must be it."

She watched as he moved past her. "Well, hello, Frasier! Feeling better?"

"Niles! I'm feeling much better, thank you. Oh, is that for me?"

Their voices were replaced with the voices in her head. The ones that told her what she should have known all along, but that she'd done her best to ignore. She was

in love Niles. And once the heart decided that someone was in love, there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

"This?" Niles asked as he handed Frasier the gift. "Yes, it certainly is!"

Frasier took the box and smiled. "Oh Niles, you didn't have to do that. But I appreciate it just the same!"

"Actually it's from Mel and I." Niles clarified. At the sound of Mel's name, Daphne's breath caught in her throat and she hurried to the kitchen.

"Daphne, where are you going?"

"I just-I forgot the plates and forks. Isn't that silly? Who forgets forks and plates? What was I thinking? I mean, who eats birthday cake with their hands? I'll be right '

back."

"Daphne, wait! They're right here on the table."

She shut her eyes and sighed. "Right. I-I guess I already did that."

"Yes, you've done quite a bit to help with this party and I really appreciate it."

Her eyes moved to Niles and back to Frasier. "Well it is my job, and-."

"Yes, but I feel like I've been working you too hard, what with your wedding and all."

"That. Right…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would something be wrong? Everything's just the way it was before, isn't it? Nothing has changed. Nothing at all."

"Actually one thing has changed." Niles said, sitting down at the table.

"What's that, Niles?"

He grinned. "Well, I wasn't going to announce this today and put a damper on your special day, but-"

"Let me guess." Frasier said. "Mrs. Pearson finally made a breakthrough."

"Don't I wish?" Niles laughed.

"And speaking of wishes, can we hurry up and cut the cake and get on with the party?" Martin snapped. "I'm starving!"

"Oh, all right Dad. Niles, I'm sorry but I'll have to be in suspense a bit longer. Dad's right though. The cake looks wonderful and it's time to start this party!"

"I'll get the matches!" Martin said rising from his chair.

"I'll get them." Daphne said. "Just sit there, Mr. Crane."

"Thanks, Daph."

She rose from her chair, grateful to have an excuse to leave the table. But once she was alone, she found it hard to keep her tears at bay.

"Did you find them, Daphne?"

She jumped at the sound of Niles's voice and turned to see him standing in the doorway. "What?"

"The matches. Frasier said-."

"Right, the matches. I don't know where my head is these days. I completely forgot why I had come in here."

"The wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Well, of course. That's what's bothering you." Niles said. "I suppose weddings aren't really a bother, are they. But they are overwhelming. I remember when Maris and I were getting married. The planning and the time it took-."

She turned away from him. "I-I don't know where they are. The matches I mean."

He walked into the kitchen and stood beside her. "Frasier said they were in , here they are."

She shivered when the sleeve of his suit brushed against her bare arm as he opened the drawer and reached inside to retrieve the tiny red and blue box.

"Dad will be happy to see these. I can't blame him for wanting some cake. It looks incredible!"

"Yes, it does."

"Well, I'm glad we found them. I'll tell Frasier and Dad that you'll be there in a minute."

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes?"

She stared at him for a moment taking in, perhaps for the first time, how incredibly handsome he was. And the ache in her heart was almost more than she could bear.

"I-."

"Yes?"

"I-."

"Daphne, are you all right?"

"Yes, I-I just wanted to say that…. I'm glad that you could make it to the party."

"Thank you, Daphne. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Niles, what's keeping you?" Martin called from the table.

"Sorry, Dad. Daphne was having trouble finding the matches." Niles replied.

"I don't see why. They're right in the place they've always been."

Daphne smiled and came out of the kitchen. "I'm just a little absent minded tonight, I guess."

"Makes sense with your wedding coming up and all." Martin said. "How's that going by the way?"

"Fine." Daphne said as she sat down at the table. "Let's have some cake, shall we?"

"It's about time!" Martin said.

"Daphne, do you want to do the honors and light the candles?"

She looked at Frasier and then at Niles. "I-I would love to, Dr. Crane, but I'm afraid my hand is a bit unsteady."

"I'll be glad to do it." Niles said. He reached for the matches and when she handed them to him, his skin brushed against hers, making her shiver once more.

"T-thank you, Dr. Crane."

He lit the candles and they all sang Happy Birthday. Frasier thought for a moment and made a wish and then blew out the candles to a round of applause.

"What did you wish for, Frasier?"

"Niles, you know very well that you can't tell a wish or it won't come true!" Martin said.

"Dad, that's kids' stuff!"

"Actually it's a lovely thought, Dr. Crane." Daphne said to her boss.

"I agree." Niles said.

"All right, now that we all agree, let's have some cake!" Martin said.

They ate their cake and made small talk. Daphne did her best to contribute to the conversation, decision to tell Frasier, Martin and Niles about her worst birthday ever, but she knew that her story went on for much too long. However, to her surprise, the men didn't seem to notice.

"Time for presents!" Frasier announced.

"Presents? What makes you think there are presents involved?" Martin quipped.

"Enough kidding, Dad! I'm anxious to see what Niles brought over."

"But first you have to open mine!" Martin said. He handed Frasier a colorfully wrapped box with a blue bow.

"Well thank you Dad. You didn't have to do this!"

"I know but… you're not going to have that many more birthdays, are you?"

"Dad! That's a terrible thing to say!" Niles said.

"Geez, Niles, can't you take a joke?"

"It wasn't funny." Daphne said softly, causing the men to glance at her. "I mean-."

"You're right, Fras. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Dad. Boy I can't wait to see what's in here!" He carefully opened the box and grinned when the present was revealed. A set of classic books.

"Oh my… These are…"

"I hope you like them! The girl at Barnes and Noble said they were collector's items. I figured with your back and all, you'd have plenty of time to read them."

Frasier stood and walked over to Martin, hugging him. "Thank you Dad, so much. They're wonderful."

"Mine next!" Niles said, sounding very much like a little boy.

"Ah yes, the present I've been waiting for!" Frasier said. He began tearing off the paper.

"That's from myself and Mel. She picked it out actually but I think it will be just perfect for you! She has exquisite taste! Why just the other day, she and I were

watching the most wonderful show and she said-."

Daphne blinked and looked away, quickly brushing the telltale tears from her cheeks. "I-I left your present in me room. I'll be right back."

"Daphne, you don't have to-."

She rose from the table, afraid to look at anyone but instead of her room she headed for the balcony. Quietly she opened the door and glanced into the living room.

The men were chatting as though she didn't exist. Perhaps it was for the best.

The air was cool, but she hardly noticed. However, the large full moon and the stars in the cloudless sky were a rare sight for this time of year. She looked up at them,

no longer caring about the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't sure how long she stood outside, but when she heard the door open, she quickly

whirled around.

"Dr. Crane, I'm sorry I-."

But it wasn't Frasier or even Martin. It was Niles.

"Oh…"

"Dad and Frasier were worried about you, so I- Daphne, are you all right?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're crying. That's usually a sign that something's wrong."

"No, nothing. I-." She stared at him as though seeing him for the first time. And before she could stop herself, she moved toward him and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Her fingers splayed through his hair, she could feel his labored breathing, his mouth searching hers, the smell of his cologne, the way he-.

Horrified, she drew back abruptly, her magical fantasy shattered. "Oh God…"

"Daphne-."

She turned away from him and gazed at the Space Needle and the surrounding buildings, ignoring the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Dr.

Crane. I-I don't know what came over me! I-."

"It's all right."

The tone of his voice made her turn around. "How can you say that? How can you possibly say it? Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-I was…"

"Look, maybe-."

"Yes, we won't tell your brother about this, or your father for that matter. We'll keep it between us. Or at least try to forget it ever happened."

"I don't think I can do that. But I do think that we should talk about it."

"Yes, of course. We should-."

"What happened?"

"I-I just… Oh God, why is this so hard? I thought I could handle this. I really did. But now…" She began to sob and he stepped forward, his arms open for a comforting

hug.

"Please don't get upset. You did nothing wrong. I was just-."

"I'm so sorry!"

His arms were around her and she was crying into his beautiful suit-sobbing relentlessly."

"Daphne, hey… it's all right." His fingers were stroking her hair, her back, making her feel completely wonderful. But it shouldn't be this way. IT shouldn't have

happened at all.

"No, it's not all right! I-I kissed you! I should have never-."

"Well, it would be a lie for me to say that I didn't enjoy it. But I think the question is why it happened."

"I don't know! I-Oh God, yes, I do! You'll think I'm completely daft and that's fine because I feel completely daft!"

"I would never think that."

"I-."

"Is this about Donny?"

"What?"

"Donny. Sometimes when there are conflicts in a relationship, people turn to others and-well they don't normally kiss them, but-."

"I love you, Dr. Crane. I love you so much."

He grinned, his face turning pink under the moonlight. "That's nice to hear, Daphne. I love…"

"No, I mean, I love you, Dr. Crane. Niles… As in…"

His mouth fell open and it was a long time before he spoke. "I-I see…"

"But you don't see! You can't possibly see! I don't understand it either! I was fine until a few days ago, when your brother hurt his back!"

"Fraser? What does he have to do with this? He-."Niles gasped. "How dare him!"

"Please don't blame your brother. It's not his fault! He had no idea what he was saying! He was taking those pills for his back pain and he blurted it out!"

"What?"

"He blurted out that you've been in love with me for six years. I didn't believe it at first and I'm still not quite sure, but-."

"H-he… I-I thought…"

"What?"

"Never mind. I… Oh dear God…"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, I-I mean-."

"But there's something else you should know."

"S-something else?"

"I-I think I'm in love with you."

He stared at her for so long she began to worry about his state of mind.

"Say something, please!"

"I-I don't…"

"I knew it. I knew your brother had to be wrong! Those pills made him completely delirious! He was-he was talking to Eddie for God's sake, so how could I possibly

believe-."

"Eddie? Daphne, I'm-."

"I know… And I didn't mean to ruin your evening. I hadn't even planned on saying anything. But when you mentioned Mel-."

"What about Mel?"

"You love her, Dr. Crane! You're in love with her! How could you not be? I've never seen you so happy! And as for myself-Well, I'm supposed to be happy, but-."

"Did something happen between you and Donny?"

"Well, no… but now I'm confused! I don't know what to do!"

"Frankly, neither do I."

She swallowed hard. "Of course. I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I would never do anything to ruin your relationship with Mel. So let's just… forget this ever happened, all

right?" She moved to return to the condo, but she felt his hand on her arm.

"I can't forget it, Daphne."

"But-."

"What Frasier told you-it's the truth."

Now it was Daphne who was rendered speechless. "What? But-."

"I love you, Daphne. I've loved you for a long time."

Again she turned around, crying quietly. And this time when she felt his hands on her shoulders, she turned around, burying her face in his suit.

"Don't cry, please…" he whispered. "I'm flattered beyond words. You have no idea."

"Hey, what's going on out here? I thought we were having-."

Daphne drew back from Niles and looked up to see Martin standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Daphne was upset and I was just-she-."

"Donny and are having problems. But Dr. Crane is a wonderful listener."

"Problems? Really? I'm sorry to hear that, Daphne. Frasier thought that might be the case, but we didn't want to say anything. And it's so close to the wedding, too."

"Can we just forget about my wedding tonight?" Daphne pleaded. "Besides, it's Dr. Crane's birthday. We should be celebrating."

"Well, all right. But you know if you need to talk-."

Daphne smiled and hugged Martin, who flinched at the touch.

"I-I meant Frasier, but-."

"Thank you, Mr. Crane. Tell Dr. Crane I'll be back in a minute."

Alone on the balcony once more with Niles, Daphne sighed. "I ruined everything."

"You ruined nothing, Daphne. There's nothing wrong with saying what's in your heart."

"So what should we do now?"

"Well, we should go inside and have some cake."

"Right, and you never made your announcement."

"Announcement?"

"Yes, when you came in you said that you didn't want to damper Frasier's day."

"Oh yes, that. Well-."

"You're going to propose to Mel, aren't you?"

"I-How did you know? I never-."

"I just had a feeling."

"Well, I'm certainly thinking about it, but-."

"I ruined everything, didn't I?"

"Daphne, no. Please don't ever think that."

"What am I supposed to think? Until a few days ago, my life was, well, somewhat normal, but now everything's changed! Your brother and father will be so angry when

they find out and as for Mel and Donny-."

"Don't worry about anything. If you really love Donny, then you should marry him. It's hard for me to say that, given my feelings, but it would be wrong to tell you

otherwise."

"And you should marry Mel. That is if you really want to."

"Thank you, Daphne. But you're right. Everything's changed. And I think we should talk."

"I agree."

"Why don't you stop by my office tomorrow? I have a light schedule."

"All right. That sounds like a good idea. We should probably get back to the party."

At the door she stopped and hugged him again. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed and then let go as they returned to the condo.

"Well, it's about time!" Frasier said. "Daphne, is everything all right? I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were having trouble with Donny."

"It's all right. I didn't want to ruin your birthday with such silliness."

"It's not silly. It's your life and I want to be a part of it."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Frasier."

"All right, now it's time for cake!" Martin announced.

They sat down at the table, discussing the wine set that Niles and Mel had given Frasier for his birthday. Daphne could give him her present later, after the party was

over. For now she was content to enjoy herself.

"Niles, you never told us-."Frasier began.

"What was that?"

"You said you had an announcement to make."

Daphne's fork dropped onto her plate with a clank. "I'm sorry-I-."

"So what is it?" Martin asked. "As long as it's not psychiatry stuff, I'm interested."

"Thanks, Dad. In fact, it's better."

"Really? Well I think we're all ready to hear it." Frasier said. "I have a feeling it's something wonderful."

Niles glanced at Daphne and smiled. "It certainly is."

"Care to elaborate?" Martin asked.

"Actually, No. I don't." Niles said.

"Fine. I understand." Frasier said. "We'll discuss it later. Now about this cake, it's so moist! The Queen Anne Bakery is amazing!"

"I don't understand!" Martin said. "Niles, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Dad. I'm just unbelievably happy. Isn't that enough?"

Daphne looked out the window and then back at Niles. "It's more than enough."

THE END


End file.
